Gaara, and Hikaru
by DragonsAndHearts16
Summary: Gaara is the kazekage of the sand village. He has never been beaten by anyone. Then enters Akiru Hikaru, a newbie. She's able to beat him-with a kiss! Gaara isn't sure what to do, but he'll get more than the attention of ONE girl. (Hint: A love triangle!.)
1. Chapter 1

1.

She wasn't afraid. Of course not- she may have been a newbie, but she was _always_ ready for a challenge.

And she knew who she had to fight-Gaara, the infamous _kazekage._

She took a moment to study Gaara-red hair that looked like needed cutting, bags under the eyes that looked like never slept at all. The mark on his head-wait-why did it say love?

"Are you ready, Akariu-san?" her sensei asked.

"Call me Hikaru, sensei. And yes, ready as I'll ever be." Akariu Hikaru bounced on her toes, and stretched her muscles.

"Gaara are you ready?" someone asked. Gaara grunted.

"Akariu are you ready?"

"Yes!" Akariu answered.

Both Gaara , and Akariu stepped into the circle. There was a way that Gaara walked that unsettled Akariu-just a little.

"I hope you know that you will die." Gaara said bluntly.

That cracked a smile on Akariu's face. "Sounds like a plan. I'm Akariu Hikaru-pleased to meet you."

"Hn."

"Ready? And **FIGHT."**

Gaara struck first, catching Hikaru by surprise. Sand covered her body everywhere, and she could feel her body be lifted by Gaara.

_A quick kill, _Hikaru thought, _how disappointing._

An idea formed in Hikaru's head-she already felt the pressure of the sand increase in her ribs, probably crushing them-and she feigned death.

Sure enough, Gaara dropped her down, her body slamming onto the concrete.

_Damn, that hurt!_

Gaara stepped up to her, staring at the crowd wordlessly. Hikaru didn't move, and she felt when Gaara's foot stepped on her throat.

"You're a fool," he said, "_I_ decide when you die. And if you think that that little trick of yours was going to work, I'm sorry to say it didn't."

With each word, Hikaru could feel Gaara put more pressure on his foot to her throat, and she thought for a split second _I'm going to die._

Then the ninja star dug into the soft part of his ankle, and Gaara was screaming.

Somehow, Hikaru found the strength to pull herself up to his face, and plant a kiss on his open mouth.

And she felt it.

Gaara's chakra flowed into her, healing the wounds that Gaara had inflicted on her. She could feel her ribs crack back into place, the bruises of her body disappearing. Usually, it took time for Hikaru to heal, but once her lips had touched Gaara, only a few minutes passed while she recovered.

She pulled back, and Gaara, who looked dazed, stared at her.

Quickly, Hikaru swept his feet from out under him, and punched him open-handed in the chest. Gaara flew out of the circle, and Hikaru was at victory.


	2. Chapter 2: Gaara's POV

**Hello! DragonsAndHearts16 here, and I forgot to say NARUTO IS NOT NOR EVER WILL BEE MINE!**

**Enjoy!**

Okay, so, Gaara was a bit...dazed.

Sure, there was probably a bruise the size of a mountain on his back.

Sure there was a ninja star buried deep into the soft spot of his ankle.

But did he feel any of it?

No.

All he felt was Hikaru's lips on his...how she tasted like green apples, how she smelled like lavender.

Yeah, okay, it was kinda weird that sixteen-year-old Gaara had his first-_his first!_-kiss in a fight. Gaara sat up, and winced as that small movement caused a wave of pain down his injured leg.

"Hey." said a voice.

Gaara whipped his head up-and saw none other than Hikaru herself. She had her blonde hair up in a messy ponytail. Her blue eyes stared back down at him, concern etched on her face.

"Let me help you." she said, sticking her hand out.

Gaara hesitated, but reluctantly took her hand. Slowly, he stood up, putting most of his weight in his good foot. Hikaru grabbed his arm, and put it over her shoulder.

Accidentally, definitely not on purpose, Gaara's fingers brushed by her breast. It was a light touch, light enough that Hikaru didn't feel it, but it still made Gaara blush. _Please, _he thought, _don't say anything, don't say anything, don'tsayanything!_

"It's okay." Hikaru said.

_Wait...what?_

Was Hikaru giving Gaara permission to touch her breast? Or was it that she felt the touch, but was forgiving him because he was hurt?

"It's okay to feel weak, Gaara. You don't have to be strong all the time." she went on, and Gaara could feel himself relax a bit, feeling a hint of guilt at the bottom of his stomach.

So all in all, Gaara got his first kiss, _and _went to second base.

Talk about a good day.

Hikaru sat Gaara on a wooden bench. She got down on her knees, and pulled his right foot up, in a firm, yet gentle hold.

"This is gonna hurt a little bit." she said, as her hand grasped the side of the ninja star.

Gaara looked away, and bit down on his lip. He nodded finally, and in a swift moment, Hikaru pulled the ninja star out of his ankle. Drops of blood fell on the floor, but Gaara felt relief at the pain.

"Thank you." he said.

Hikaru stood up, a look of surprise on her face.

"Your welcome." she said, as she began to bandage the wound.

Silence.

"Hey,um, Gaara...?" she asked, quietly.

"Yes?"

"Would you...would you like to go get something to eat with me?"

Gaara stared at the sky. _This is a dream, isn't it?, _he thought.

"Yes." he said.

**Sorry, kinda lame! But I hope you liked this gaag!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Big Date

Gaara's room was a mess. He had torn through everything, looking for the perfect clothes for the date.

Man, when did he become so _emo? _Like literally, every clothing that he had turned out to be the most..._depressing_ colors he had ever seen.

_Well, fuu-_

Suddenly an idea popped into his head. It was random, and clearly he was desperate. Gaara pulled out his phone, and called the last person he wanted to see.

"Hey, I need your help. Could you buy some new clothes?" he asked.

An hour, and some minutes later, Tamari appeared with a bunch of shopping bags. She didn't even greet him-not her style.

"Okay," she began as she pulled out dark jeans, "Who is she? Is she from here? Does she know-"

"Tamari! Cool it with the questions!" Gaara snapped.

Tamari simply shrugged, and flipped a strand of her dark blond hair.

"Okay little brother-let's turn you sexy."

_An hour later..._

Gaara looked at himself in the mirror.

He looked different, but he wasn't sure if it was in a good way. His messy red spiked hair looked more tamed, since Tamari attacked it with a comb. Sadly, Tamari was able to hold him down, and put a little 'concealer' as she called it, under the bags of his eyes.

Gaara's clothing was different too; he wore faded dark blue jeans, a red shirt with a gray zip up hoodie over it, and a pair of red high tops.

"Don't you think this is too much?" he asked Tamari.

Tamari simply grinned, and pointed at her watch.

"It's time." she said.

Garra headed toward the small restraunt that Hikaru had given the address to. As he opened the door, bells jingled, announcing his arrival. His eyes scanned through the place, searching for Hikaru.

"Oops! I'm sorry sir, I was just-"

As Gaara righted himself, he noticed a person-female-holding a pile of dirty tablecloths. He could barely see her face, and maybe that was why she had bumped into him.

"Here, let me help you." he said, taking half the stack.

"Thank you so much-Gaara?" the voice asked.

Gaara looked when he heard his name.

"Ino?" he asked, stunned at the sight of her maid's outfit.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, placing the stacks of the tablecloths on a chair.

"I'm just here to meet someone."

"Oh." Ino said, as she brushed a strand of her blond hair.

"Gaara!" someone called.

He turned, and smiled at who it was; Hikaru.

"Well, bye Ino."

Ino's POV

She watched as he left, admiring the way his pants made his butt look full. Ino wondred when Gaara had turned so sexy-and why it was just now she was noticing it.

_Maybe he's changed enough for me to notice. _Ino thought.

She felt a slight pang-Gaara had never really changed for any of the girls, and hadn't really cared about his appearance.

Ino took a peek at the girl-and gasped at how pretty she was. Dark golden blond hair was woven into a side braid, two strands of hair showing off her creamy colored skin. Big blue-green eyes blinked, under long lashes.

Ino had to admit-she was quite a looker, and Gaara deserved somebody.

So what was with the weird knots in her stomach that she felt when Gaara smiled at her?


End file.
